As for the conventional film sheets for overhead projector use, film sheets obtained by the heatsensitive manifold process utilizing heatreactive substances were formerly employed, while in recent years those obtained by thermally deforming a film itself or a resin layer coated on a film, those obtained by making colored powders adhere strongly to a transparent support according to xerography, those formed with a facsimile printer (of the ink sheet-utilizing heatsensitive transfer type), and so on have been employed.
However these films could not be used for heatsensitive recording material which enables images for an overhead projector to be directly transmitted therefrom and received thereon by use of, e.g., a facsimile printer, which becomes popular at present, connected to telephone network; can provide a bright, highly contrasty image with dark background on the screen; can cause very lessened fatigue in eyes when images projected on the screen are watched for a long time; and can produce a sheet for overhead projector use, the contents of which can be easily checked by naked eyes.